Love Abound?
by Lotusleaf645
Summary: Time: One year time skip, so Ed is 16 and Al is 15. Ed and Al find two girls that have the fancies for them. Will Ed go with the OC or with Winry? FIND OUT! R&R is appreciated! Chapter 4 up! Mentions stuff from movie, and I changed it alot.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Okie dokie now this little story I have, is dedicated to one of my best friends, Rae-Rae, and to all of the people who read this... but mostly for Rae-Rae. ENJOY PEOPLE!

**Diclaimer:** I unfortunately, do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist. Hiromu Arakawa is the genius who made up amazing Edward and awesome Alphonse. I do own the OC's that play a MAJOR part in this story though... (Al has his body and they are single FYI)

**FMA-FMA-FMA-FMA-FMA-FMA-FMA**

Edward woke up one morning feeling drousy and a little cranky, because a loud knocking sound was... well, loud. Alphonse was standing at the doorway and came clonking in, with his suit of armor.

"Ed, you're still asleep? It's like nine thirty already! And, you were sleeping with your stomach out again weren't you?" Al crossed his arms, a concerned tone in his voice.

"Nine thirty??? Geez Al, couldn't you have let me sleep? Uggghh..." Ed grunted, rolled over, and closed his golden eyes. His blonde braid was messed up and his bed wasn't any better. He tried to relax, but Al's voice kept cutting into his thoughts. He got his pillow and put it over his head.

"You know, Ed, I really think you should go to bed sooner, so you'll be up in the morning and not cranky all the time." Al remarked, throwing off the blanket and sheet and tearing the pillow from Ed's grasp.

"What?! I'm not cranky all the time!" He said, sitting up and crossing his arms and legs. "I just can't sleep at night!" He grabbed the pillow and chunked it at Al's armor head, knocking it off. Al's real head looked angry.

"Hey! What'd you do that for?!? Well, whatever. I'm going to get some breakfast." Al slipped out of the armor he used to be, and walked out the door, down the hallway and down the stairs. Ed got up, got dressed in his old clothed that still suprisingly fit him from just the year before and followed his younger brother down the stairs of Pinako Rockbell's home. Winry was still sleeping in her bed, Granny was sitting with a patient outside who had to have his prosthetic leg switched, and Den was sleeping.

"Would you consider wanting to upgrade to an auto-mail prosthetic?" Pinako asked, after exhaleing a puff of smoke from her pipe and examining the leg. "Auto-mail is better, has less complications, and is a lot more durable than a regular leg." She sat down on her stool and looked pleading, but not to the guy.

"Ha ha... You're joking right? Sure, they're convenient, but I heard that the post-surgery pain is horrible and the rehab process is difficult." He stood up and tested his leg. "I'm not so sure I could endure that."

"For a grown man, you seem such a baby. I know a little squirt who endured auto-mail grafting of both his right arm and left leg at the _**same time.**_" Pinako sighed, and stood up, only coming up to his abdomen. She looked up at the man to see eye to eye.

"I'm not _**that**_ brave. See ya." And with that, he took his hat and coat and walked down the street. Pinako sighed. No one wanted auto-mail.

**:FMA:FMA:FMA:FMA:FMA:FMA:FMA:**

Winry woke up, dazed. The sun was right in her eyes. She squinted, what time was it? "AHHHH!!!" She looked at the clock. _'Huh. nine forty-five? It's not so late after all...'_ She got up, got dressed, and headed down stairs. Ed was sitting on the couch, eating lots and lots and lots of eggs, toast, bacon, and cereal. There was no milk in his cereal. "Ed! If you don't drink your milk, you won't grow tall! Look, Grandma's almost taller than you!" Ed looked over at her with a glare that could catch anything on fire. Winry didn't seem to notice it.

"I am _**not**_ going to drink that opaque, horrifying, disgusting white liquid squirted from a cow! Why should you make me?!? AARRGGHH!" He griped rather loudly with his mouth full and slammed his hands on the TV Tray his food was on, causing some bacon and eggs to spill. Den was over there in a flash, and the food was gone in an instant. Ed leaned over to reach down for the bacon and eggs that spilled, but found nothing. "Where did they go?" He asked himself, searching for them. Meanwhile, Den was enjoying a little breakfast.

Al, ignoring Ed's pushes to make him move so he could look for the spilt food, looked over out the window and something caught his eye. Was it? No, it couldn't be... His eyes widened to dinner plates as he realised who it was. "ED!! RUN!! HE'S HERE!!! AAHHHH!!!" Al screamed as he headed through the back door, leaving a very confused Ed in a trail of dust that appeared out of nowhere.

"Wha...?" Ed looked over towards the door where Winry was letting the man in. His eyes were even bigger than Al's as he screamed and tried to run, but failed. The man grabbed him by the collar of his black tank top and pulled him into a bone crushing bear hug.

"Oh Edward Elric, I've missed you so much! You went and got your brother's body back and didn't get your arm and leg back! OH WHAT BROTHERLY LOVE!!!!!" Armstrong cried, eyes full of tears and those pink sparkley things by his face. He dropped Ed, who was writhing in pain and was twitching severely, and took off his shirt and flexed his overly sized muscles. "Alphonse Elric, where are you? I've got to see you!" He looked all over and went outside. Mustang and Havoc came in the door also.

Ed looked up painfully to see Roy's smug face looking down at him. "Oh, Colonel.," He said in a fake cheery tone, then suddenly went dark. "What the hell are you doing here?" Ed's face shrunk and scrunched up.

"Well, Fullmetal, I just wanted to check on you, see how your life was going." Roy looked around, there was pushed over chairs, from when Al escaped, dog slober on the floor, and a little 16 year old bent up in unusual ways on the ground in front of him.

"Oh sure, you come to check on _**me?**_" What's the occcasion? You were fired so you have no place to go and you have lost all the will to use Alchemy so you came to worship me for being the greatest Alchemist ever?" Ed sped really fast, a gleam of hope and suspiciousness in his eyes.

"No." Was all that was heard as Roy snapped his fingers and Ed burst into a bomb. He looked down at the little pile of ashes and walked away. Havoc bent down to Ed. "Really, he was just looking for a date again, he heard there were beautiful women here, so I came along... uh, more like dragged." He stood up and walked to the couch.

Al was up the tallest tree he could find, clutching the tree with all his might and hiding amonst the leaves and branches. He was trying to be as high up and small as possible to keep away from the danger below him. "ALPHONSE! COME DOWN HERE SO I CAN SEE YOU!!!!" Came the roar of Armstrong, looking up about 100 feet at a really small dot. "...neevverrrr..!!!" Came the faint reply.

Ed walked outside, after miracuously returning to normal form after been crushed, burnt and hit on the head with a wrench, Winry got angry at him for his auto-mail being damaged a little. He looked at the scene that was happening. Roy and Havoc ((_**Sorry, but it feels weird typing his name 'Jean'**_)) were there too, with wide eyes. **The scene: Armstong yelled at Al, Al yelled back, hardly audible, Armstrong put his glove things on, Al screamed, the tree fell, Al ran for his life and Armstong was chasing him, arms wide, shirt still off and the little pink things around his head.**

Armstrong finally ran out of breath and sat down, while Al was still freaking out and running in a circle, screaming his lungs out, "OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODARMSTRONG'SGUNNAGETMEANDKILLMEANDILLDIEAVIRRRRRGGGIIIIINNNN!!" T.T ((thats the face he's making...)) and the three men wre ingaged in a conversation about women and Ed was right in the middle of this, how they were all saying that he should get one. Armstrong was saying how the beauty in girls was passed down in the Armstong family for generations, Roy was saying to get a girl with a mini skirt, and Havoc was saying that Ed should just ask someone, then he looked at Winry, who has talking to someone about getting auto-mail. "How about her?" He asked.

Ed was appaled. His eyes were giant and his mouth has wide open. "Her?!? WINRY?!?!?! You think I should ask WINRY out?!?" He made his arms into a big 'x'. "NO WAY!!!" But on the inside, he blushed... All the men laughed. Ed was angry, Al was still freaking out, then he suddenly stopped and walked over to them. "Hey, whatcha guys talking about?" Like it never happened.

Ed looked over to Al and saw that he was done freaking out and wasn't tired at all. _**'Freak...'**_ He thought. He walked away from the three men and the teen and just kept walking. He didn't know where he was going, but he was going somewhere.

**!FMA!FMA!FMA!FMA!FMA!FMA!FMA!**

Keelah was walking down the dirt path into the plains, looking down to the ground. Her light brown/ dark blonde hair that was down to her middle/upper back was in a ponytail, like it always was, was being blown by the gentle breeze. Her black shoes were always tied, but were getting a little brown because of the dirt. Her jeans here a little faded, and her shirt was... just a plain tee shirt. She was usually wound up with energy, playing football with the guys, cheating by using Alchemy with out a circle, and all the girls looking at her strange because she has a tomboy, but today, she just felt, tired. Tired of the milatary pushing her around, tired of the war, tired of everybody thinking she was a good girl. Tired of it all.

She kept walking, right until she bumped into someone, and the force knocked them both to the ground. "Sorry!" They both apologized. Her black wire framed glasses were knocked off, and someone handed them to her. "Thanks..." She accepted them, and got up without using the hand that was handed to her to help her get up. "I can get up myself, thank you!" She said defensely, brushing off her hands. She finally looked at the person who bumped into her and saw that it was a boy, around her age, 15, maybe 16, had blonde hair that was in a braid, had auto-mail, and golden eyes. Those eyes caught her. She stared deep into them with her blue ones. He looked away and asked for her name.

"My name's Keelah Kimer, and who are you to be asking?" She crossed her arms and stared into those golden eyes again. "I'm Edward Elric, and I was just being polite and asking who you were!" He narrowed his eyes a little, they shifted to her pockets to where a gold chain was coming out of one of them. His eyes widened. "You're a State Alchemist too?" He asked, pulling out his own gold pocketwatch with the President's crest and hexagram on it.

"Yeah, I am, and aren't you the Fullmetal Alchemist? I've heard lots of stories about you!" Keelah said, suddenly realizing who it was. She secretly had a crush on him, but he couldn't know that!!! "I'm the Bomb Alchemist, and we have something in common." She pulled up right pant leg to reveal a beat up auto-mail leg. Ed was suprised, his eyes a little wider. "What happened?" He asked.

"Well, I... I... uh... I know it's wrong, but I... I transmuted my... my little brother." She stared grimly at the ground, tears welling in her eyes. "But... I'm okay, I already know about you, you don't need to tell me!" She smiled, and wiped away the tears.

"So that means..." Ed started, but Keelah knew what he was going to say, so he demonstrated by clapping his hands together and making a small toy horse. She clapp her hands together and the horse exploded. Ed was amazed. He only knew two other people besides himself who could do that. Al and Teacher. "Wow... I didn't know that anyone else knew how to do that. My brother can do that too..." He started.

About a few hours later, they were laying in the grass, talking about things and they already knew alot about each other and stuff.

"Hey, Keelah." Ed said, and she answered.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a place to stay after you left the Northern Command and your family?"

"Nope." Was her simple reply.

"Well, we have extra places to stay at Winry's house, and if you come, you can meet her and Al and everybody... Just a suggestion..."

"OH REALLY?!?!? THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!!!!! I haven't had a place to sleep in days!!" She squealed, then hugged, more like glomped Ed. He was hesitant about her hugging him, but then he hugged her back, not noticing that he was blushing.

Keelah realized what she was doing and jumped off of him. "Oh I'm sorry, let's go." She said hurridly, trying to hide her massive red face. Ed ran and caught up to her, leading her to the Rockbell home. They entered the door, and greeted everyone.

"Hey, guys, someone's here to stay for a while!" Ed called out, and everyone except Winry went to the living room. She was busy with making auto-mail. Armstrong, Havoc, and Roy were about to leave, so they met first, taking it the wrong way, thinking that Keelah was Ed's girlfriend.

"OH EDWARD ELRIC!! YOU FINALLY WENT OUT AND GOT YOURSELF SOMEONE! I'M SO PROUD! Even though she's not as beautiful as the women who's beauty has been--" Havoc hit him in the face, making the pink things and Keelah, who was being crushed by Armstong, fall down on the floor. "Sorry, about that, why don't you dump him and come with me? No worries about the age difference, it's okay." He started, but Roy shoved him over onto the floor. "You fool, she's too good for you, she should come with me! You would look great in a mini skirt." He told her.

Edward, who had been sitting there, enduring all that was happening, finally snapped when Roy talked to her. "OH NO! SHE'S _**NOT**_ GOING TO GO WITH _**YOU**_!!!" He yelled, dragging Keelah off, who had been saying hi the whole time, and looking a little embarrassed.

The three military dudes left, leaving Granny, Al, and Winry. Ed took Keelah to the couch, sat her down and introduced her to Al, who was very nice and polite as usual. "Hi Keelah, sorry about them, they're freaks. You seem really nice, and you have an auto-mail arm. That's cool! OOOOH! A PENNY!!!" He shook her hand and ran off to get the penny as Ed and Keelah proceeded to talk to Granny.

"Hello, I'm Pinako Rockbell, and you are Keelah Kimer right?" Keelah nodded. "Well Keelah, you'll fit in right with the family, just be sure to take care of Ed when you two get old together, and make sure no one steps on him." Ed got really angry. "WE ARE NOT GETTING MARRIED! WE ARE NOT GOING OUT!! ONLY FRIENDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He exasperated.

Winry came in the door and saw only two things. Edward and a girl. Together. She was mad. "EDWARD! Who is this?" She asked, grimacing.

Ed had a sweat drop on his head. "Oh, this is just a friend, Keelah! She likes auto-mail too! She also has an auto-mail leg! Please don't hurt me!!" The last part of his sentence was rushed but Winry didn't hear anything after "she likes auto-mail too!" and was over at Keelah's leg in a flash. "SO! You like auto-mail too?!? Whatkindisthis?Didyoumakeit?Howdoesitwork?I'veneverseenanythinglikethisit'ssosimpleandit'swonderful!!" Winry was speaking so fast that no one could understand her except Keelah, who was speaking that fast about the auto-mail and blah blah blah...

_**AN.AN.AN.AN**_

**_A/N:_ Hooray!!! 1st chappie of my new story!!! HOORAY!!! There is gunna be another OC and stuff, and Al has a short attention span... lol Well I hope you like this chapter! You all thought Winry was gunna hate Keelah, but NO! They will probably be the best of friends! It's 2:28 AM and I'm tired. Good night. REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Okay so in the last chapter, everyone thought that Winry was gunna go all midival on Ed and Keelah's butts, but she didn't! She and Keelah have something in common! Oh, and the new OC will be introduced in this chapter... I hope... Yeah, so I hope you all like it!! XD

NOTE: PLEASE NOTE THE CURSING AT THE END

**:FMA:FMA:FMA:FMA:FMA:FMA:FMA:**

Keelah and Winry were going on about auto-mail while Ed and Al just sat there, mouths wide open chibi style at how fast they were talking. They couldn't understand a single word of it! Then Winry turned around. "Oh Eeeeedd... Could you come over here for a bit? Come on, you know you want to." She called in a sing songy voice. Ed's stomach dropped. He knew this would happen, it happened a year ago at Rush Valley that ended him taking off his pants in public, twice! He shook his head. "No way! I am **_NOT_** stripping in front of two girls!" He blushed.

Then, quick as lightning, Keelah clapped her hands together and slammed them on the floor to create carpet hands that grabbed Ed and pulled him over to where they were, then Winry pulled his pants off. (NO, NOT THAT WAY PERVERTS[sorry if I gave you a mental image... that's not happening yet...) They got together and examined his auto-mail and Keelah "oohed" and "aaahhed" at Winry's 'masterpieces.' All Ed could do was hang there, helpless and without pants. He sighed, annoyed look on his face. "WHY must I be the one to examine? You have DEN! He'll gladly let you look at his leg! He doesn't have any pants for you to strip off!" He fumed, his face red.

"Oh calm down, you big baby." Both the girls said, and continued examining it. "Well, it seems I have no adjustments to make to your arms and legs, so you're free to go." Winry said, and walked off. Keelah followed her to the workbench. Ed was stuck there, with no pants, and was just hanging there. "HEY, LET ME **GOOO**!!!! Al, come let me go, will ya? Damn girls." He cursed at them.

Al got up, stretched his legs and walked over to his brother. "You know, I think that looks very comfortable, you can sleep there if you want." Al said, with an evil glint in his narrowed eyes. "You wouldn't." Ed hissed, venom in his voice. "Oh... Yes, I would." Al glanced at Ed, that same evil glint in his eyes. He walked off, leaving Ed hanging there, with soft fuzzy carpet and Den to keep him company. Granny had left for the night, she had an emergancy call, and had to leave, being a surgeon and all. He hung there, bored and lonely. Why did they have to torture him like this? He couldn't move, he has filled with energy, and his hands here spread apart, so he couldn't use Alchemy.

Finally, Keelah came in, and walked up to Ed. "What do you want?" He spat, the same venom in his speech. "Well, I WAS going to let you out, but with that additude, I don't think I will." She said, turning around. "WAIT!" Ed called. "I'm sorry that I was mean and hateful. Please let me out, I've been here for hours and my back and neck are cramping up." She sighed, and turned back to face Ed. "Fine, I'll let you out, but be nice okay?" She clapped her hands together, and pressed them against the carpet hands, and they repelled into the floor again. Ed stumbled onto the floor, he was being held up only by a foot or so, and Keelah caught him. She was just the tinyest bit shorter than him, but you couldn't really tell. She hugged him, and told him to get on the floor so she could make his back and neck better.

She massaged his back, noticing all the stress knots and tensions in his shoulders and neck. "You are under alot of stress aren't you? I can tell, you have lots of tention in your neck and back. Relax." She continued massaging. "Yeah, that feels good. I didn't know you were a massuse... And a good one at that!" Ed complimented her, and moaning softly in delight as she got all the right places where he was hurting. Keelah was bursting inside that she was massaging the Fullmetal Alchemist! She almost couldn't keep it inside. He got tense again. "RELAX!" She commanded him. "Alright, alright, no need to yell. Damn woman." He mumbled the curse under his breath.

"What'd you say?"

"Uhh... You're awesome?"

"That's what I thought you said."

"Alright! All done!" Keelah said happily, getting up off of the floor. "Already? But it felt so good!" Ed said, getting up and stretching. "Wow, you did a good job! I feel **alot** better! You do a better job than Winry when she's in a **happy** mood!" He said, a little too loudly. Unfortunately, Winry was right behind him, finished with the auto-mail that was supposed to be done, with a wrench in hand. "**_WHAT?!?_** She's better than **me**?!? NO WAY!!!" She whacked him over the head repeatedly with her wrench. "AHHH! GOD DAMMIT WINRY! YOU'RE GUNNA _**KILL**_ ME!" Ed screamed. Winry 'hmphed' and walked away.

Keelah got up and walked away too, leaving an injured Ed on the floor, bleeding from his head. Al was somewhere, chasing a butterfly in the orange evening light.

**!FMA!FMA!FMA!FMA!FMA!FMA!FMA!**

Myrai Lyone was ouside looking at some glass figues inside a shop, her big green eyes wide, her blonde hair in her face, and her breath fogging the window. She let her eyes wander over to the price of the figures and she nearly fainted. "WHAT!???!?!? HOW COULD SOMEONE AFFORD THIS?!!???! THIS IS INSANE!" She screamed, and some people stopped and stared at her with wide eyes, thinking she was going to attack them or something. They hurried along, trying not to make eye contact with her.

Myrai calmed down, and continued her way to where she was going, which she forgot, because she got distracted by the insanely, overly expensive shiny glass glinting so beautuifully in the evening light. She continued walking, until something caught her eye, again. This time it was a skirt that was totally awesome. It was a mini skirt, dark blue, plaid with light blues and light greens, and it was totally awesome. She had to have it. She let her eyes wander to the price tag, and she fainted.

She woke up later, how long, she didn't know, but it didn't look too later, maybe five minutes, and she was offended that no one stopped to help her. "What kind of place is Central?!? NO ONE HELPS YOU!" She stomped out of the street and went to the train station, where she went alot, she was a Wanderer, a Drifter, going from place to place, trying to find a good place to stay.

She got on the train to a place called Resembool, that looked like a nice place to visit... She sat down at a seat and started humming to herself. She kept getting distracted by everything around her like someone's shoes, trees outside, and pennies. Definately the pennies. About an hour or two later, she got off at the Resembool train station. She looked around. _'Plains, plains, plains, ooh a tree!'_ "Uh... let's see here... uh my instincts say to go... **LEFT**!" She shouted randomly, then headed to her right.

She walked down a dirt road, having no idea where she was going, then looked on her left. There was a boy, about her age, 15, who was chasing a butterfly. She ran over to him. "Hey! What are you doing?" She asked the boy.

"I'm chasing a butterfly. I want to give it to my brother." He stopped chasing the butterfly and looked at Myrai. "Do you like pennies?" He asked. "YES OH MY GOD I LOVE THEM!!!" She exclaimed. "Hey, what's your name?" She asked.

The boy looked at her. "Oh, me? I'm Alphonse Elric. I'm the brother of Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. Have you heard of him? Oh, what's your name?" Al asked her. She gave him a puzzled look, wondering who Edward was. "Hmm... nope, never heard of 'im. I'm Myrai Lyone, and I like kitties." She said, with a proud look on her face. Al's eyes widened with excittement and happieness. "REALLY?!?!? I LOVE KITTIES TOO!!!" He excaimed. They danced around in a happy circle, singing random songs, and talking about random things.

Later, when it was dark, and they were looking up at the jewel filled night sky, Myrai told Al that she didn't have a place to stay, since she was a traveler, and so Al offered his place at the Rockbell home. She gladly accepted and they went to the door, the lights were out in the windows except two, the living room light and the one in Ed's room, and walked in as quietly as possible, but sadly, that failed. Myrai ended up tripping over Den and screaming, Den yelped and knocked over Al, who fell on Myrai after knocking over the coffee table.

Ed came stomping down the stairs, looking annoyed with his brother, who had come home at two in the morning, and was holding something in his hand that Al couldn't reconize. He walked over to his brother and hit him on the head with the thing in his hand, which happened to be a dark peice of wood, transmuted from Ed's floor. "OWWW! Big brother, why'd you do that?" He rubbed his head, then Ed hit him again. "What the hell?!?" Al asked again, but Ed just hit him, and flipped him onto the floor. "Al... tell me one thing. Would you? Just one _little_ thing..." Ed stained, containing himself from screaming his head off. "Y-yes nii-san?" Al whimpered.

"Al... WHAT THE **HELL** ARE YOU DOING LATE AT NIGHT WITH A _GIRL_, NOT CALLING HOME TO TELL US YOU'D BE LATE, NOT EVEN CARING WHAT I THINK, FOR ALL I KNOW, YOU COULD'VE BEEN **KILLED**! OR **_WORSE_**!" Ed screamed, while Myrai was cowering in the corner like a chibi, then noticing a penny, picking it up, and examining it. "Al... I'm disappointed of you, but," Ed continued. Al took this in, his brother had almost NEVER yelled at him like this before, but he took it. "But what?" He asked nervously. "I'm happy you got yourself a girlfriend! And a good looking one, too!" Ed siad, picking up his little brother and hugging him. Al was surprised. "Oh, this is Myrai Lyone, and she like kitties!!" Al told him happily. "That's great! Now, let's get her a bed, she must be tired, and you get to bed too." Ed acted like a protective mother, which was _very_ unusual for him.

Al and Ed went to bed, and Myrai went to sleep in a different room downstairs. There were alot of people in the house that night. They slept and slept, and the next morning, of course, Al was first to wake up. He went downstairs to make breakfast for everyone, because he was such a nice guy, and woke everyone up, Ed being last.

"Ed, wake up, breakfast is ready!" he called, knowing that he wouldn't get up for about another three hours, he waited for about five minutes, and went upstairs. He had to shake his brother awake, and to literally pull him out of bed. "Ed! Wake up! Everyone is waiting downstairs!" He cried. "...Nhhhhgggnnn..." the Zombie-Ed replied. Al took that as an okay, and started talking about something else. "Do you think Myrai likes me?" He asked, blushing. "...nngghhh... Yeah... uh huh... wait, **what**?" Ed snapped awake. "Uh yeah, but I haven't really met her yet, so I don't know... but you two look like such a cute couple!" Ed gushed, not acting normal. "Big brother, are you okay?" Al asked, a concerned look on his face. "Oh, yeah, I'm okay... It's just... I don't know... I'm so confused... Which one? Keelah, the new friend who is a State Alchemist, has a past like ours, has alot in common, and is pretty? Or, Winry, the long time childhood friend, who's always been there for me, awesome, and also pretty?? AHHH!! I can't decide!!!" He pulled his bangs, which were messy like his bed and room.

"Uhh... I don't know either... But all I know is that both Winry and Keelah like you, so... give it some thought! I'll go see the wonderful blonde Myrai now!" He lept down the stairs with such grace and balance that Ed had never seen before.

**-FMA-FMA-FMA-FMA-FMA-FMA-FMA-**

Winry was walking past Ed's door when she heard Ed talking. She paused, right at the edge of the door, not making a sound. "...I'm so confused... Which one? Keelah, the new friend who is a State Alchemist, has a past like ours, has alot in common, and is pretty? Or, Winry, the long time childhood friend, who's always been there for me, awesome, and also pretty?? AHHH!! I can't decide!!!" She gasped, Ed actually liked her back! She took a few steps back, and sliding into Al's room next door, and if anyone asked, she was looking for a wrench in there. But, something - someONE was in the way of her and Ed being together. Keelah. She narrowed her eyes. She knew that Keelah liked Ed because she was told that by Keelah herself.

_**Flashback Time!!**_

Keelah was walking with Winry towards the workbench where Winry made all of her auto-mail. "Winry?" Keelah asked. "Yeah? What is it?" Winry asked, tinkering with the auto-mail that was needing to be done. "Well, uh I was wondering, do you think Ed likes me?" Those words stabbed Winry's heart. "Uhh... I'm not so sure, he's so unpridictable, but yeah, I think so." She told her, hoping that he actually didn't. "Well, I like him, and I might ask him out soon!" Keelah said in excitement. "Oh, but don't you want to see if he likes you back first?" Winry suggested, hoping that it would buy her time to get Ed for herself. "Yeah, that's a good idea, you are so smart..." She said, putting a finger to her chin. "I'll ask him at lunch tomorrow, so that'll be around what? One-ish? Yeah, I'll ask him then." Keelah planned, while Winry was coming up with a plan to stop that ever happening.

_**End of Flashback Time!!**_

Winry sat in Al's room, schemeing and planning for her next move. 'I should tell Ed that Keelah hates him, and so I'll have time to get him to be happy again and he'll like me! But, first I have to send Keelah on a little trip...' "Hehehe..." She chuckled. Ed looked over into the doorway. "Uhh... Winry? Why are you cackleing evily?" He asked with a quizzical look on his face. "Uh... uh... Nothing! I wasn't cackeling, I was chuckleing! And, uh... it's because I found my other rubberband I was looking for! Eh hehehe...?" She laughed nervously. "...Uh huh... Yeah... You do that..." He hurried downstairs. He was starving. Winry followed closely behind, stopping at the top of the stairs to think. Her plan was going to work.

"Hey, Keelah, could you do something for me please?" Winry asked sweetly to her new friend. "Sure, anything for you, Winry!" Keelah cried as she hurried over to Winry. "Yeah, what do you need?" Winry thought for a second. "Uh... I need you to go to Central and pick a few things up for me, can you so that? I can't leave because a customer might come, and I can't really count on Ed." She said. "HEY!!!!" came from an angry Ed. "Oh, shut up, you big baby!" She yelled back. "So, do you think you could do this for me? Pretty please?" She asked as sweetly as she could, batting her eyes. "Uh... yeah, sure! What do I need to get?" Keelah said, not noticing the overwhelming cheerfulness coming from Winry.

Keelah got on the train to Central and headed off, with Winry waving to her, smiling. "Thanks so much!" She called. Winry ran back to the house to talk to Ed. Her plan was about to unfold. She ran up to Ed, telling him all that Keelah had "told" her.

"Ed, I'm sorry, but Keelah had to leave." She told him with a fake saddness tone that anyone would buy, and fake tears in her eyes. "WHAT? Why?!?" Ed asked suprised. "Well, she said she couldn't stand being here, and that she couldn't stand being with you anymore." Winry said, the fake tears running down her face. "I miss her too, I'm just so sad!" She started to fake cry, but Ed, Al and Myrai couldn't tell the difference. They all hugged her, Winry was hugging Ed with all her might, enjoying every second of it. Ed hugged Winry, and Al and Myrai were just patting Winry's back.

Ed was sad that Keelah left, but he was holding Winry, something he had never done before, but Keelah had told him that she liked him too, and he liked her back, and he had asked her out, and she said yes, but then she left. So, since she's gone, could he love Winry? _'Yes, you can. Keelah left you. So, Winry is here, so you are happy.'_ He thought to himself. _'Yes, Winry. I'll ask her later.' _But he couldn't wait any longer. "Winry? Could you come with me?" He asked her. Winry wiped the fake tears away from her eyes. "Yeah, I'll go..." She trailed off as Ed led her to the backyard.

"So, why did you bring me to the backyard?" She asked, her plan working totally. "Well, uh, I wanted to know... if you would..." He blushed, and stammered. "You...? What?" She asked, pretended to be oblivious to what he was asking. "I would like to know if... AHEM!" He cleared his throat. "If you would be my girlfriend?" He asked, blushing alot. "YES!!! OH YES YES YES I WILL!!!" Winry squealed, glomping Ed. Unfortunately, Keelah had gotten back early, so she had gone to the backyard to drop the things at the workbench since it was closer to the back door, and saw it.

Edward, her one love, was kissing her best friend. She gasped severely, tears rushing to her eyes like waterfalls. How could he do this to her? She dropped the things and ran, hearing Edward call her name, but ignoring it. "KEELAH!!! STOP!!!!" Ed screamed, chasing after her with all his might. _'Wait... I'm an Alchemist!'_ He just remembered and clapped his hands together, creating a big box around them, pinning her to one of the dirt walls, hands separated. "Keelah..." He started.

"NO! I don't want to listen to you! I don't care what you say! You cheated on me!!!" She screamed, eyes filled with tears. "You damn bastard! I trusted you! I thought you loved me! **I HATE YOU!!!**" She struggled and struggled to get free of the stone, but it was no use. Ed came close to her, and started apologizing profusely, saying how he thought she was gone, and how Winry told him... "Winry told you? _WINRY_?" She blurted. "You're blaming Winry?!? I can't believe you!" But, the more she thought about it, the more sense it made. "Winry... how could she?" She asked herself. "I don't know." Ed said, caressing her cheek and wiping the tears away. "But, I love you, and her. I can't choose between you two. Winry's been my best friend for years, and you, I just met you, but I love you too! It's so confusing." He kissed her.

Keelah pulled away, her face etched with anger. "Well, if you don't know, then why don't you just not do anything about it, and leave us alone? I'll just disappear out of your life." She put her hands on the wall and it exploded. She had clapped them before the wall came up, but didn't get to smack them against something in time. She ran out of sight. She promised herself to never come back.

Ed dropped to his knees, destroyed, love-less, broken. He cried, leaning against the wall sobbing. "What a fool I was. I'm such a damn idiot." He punched himself in the face with his right hand. "Edward! Are you okay?" Came Winry's voice in the distance. She was right next to him, but it felt like she was a million miles away. He looked at her with his golden eyes. "She's gone Winry. Actually gone this time, and it's all your fault!" She was deeply hurt by this. "Oh, Edward, I'm sorry, I just got jealous, and it got the best of me. Please... please... forgive me... please..." She begged. "She'll come back. I'm sure of it." She reasurred him, rubbing his back. "No, Winry. She's never coming back. Never." He leaned his head against Winry's shoulder. "Yes, she will. You never know, she might." She wraped her arms around him and they stayed there for a long time. It started to rain. "Come on Ed, let's get back to the house." She picked him up, and helped him walk to the house, becasuse he lost feeling in his knees.

Winry helped him into his pajamas, it was around eleven at night, and layed him into bed. She kissed his forehead goodnight and left. Ed fell asleep quickly, but his dreams were not pleasant at all. Winry hated him, Keelah killed herself and Ed had no heart. He also dreamt of him drinking milk. He woke up screaming and Winry and Al came running into his room. "**WHAT IS IT?!?**" They both asked him, very worried. "Nothing... just had a bad dream... go back to sleep... Winry stay here for a minute... please..." Al went back to his room next door, and Winry stayed at the foot of his bed. "Yes Ed? What is it?" She asked, getting up, and sitting next to him.

"Winry, I know it's a little weird, but... could you stay in here for the night? I can't sleep, and when I do, I have nightmares and so..." He trailed off, blushing and feeling a little humiliated. "Oh of course Ed! I would do anything for you!" She layed down behind him, undid his braid and played with his hair and humming. "What's that tune? I like it..." Ed said sleepily. "Oh this? I don't know, I'm making it up as a go along... haha." She laughed and played with his hair some more and humming still. Ed soon fell asleep, but had good dreams, of him and Winry, together. He had made his mind up in his dream to be with Winry. He did not drink milk in his dream, but in fact, got rid of it all in the world.

**ANANANANAN**

**A/N:** So... Did you like it? It seemed kinda sappy to me, but that's okay, I was feeling a bit sad... I don't know why... but, I was thinking of having Ed die, then I thought, WHAT THE HELL? ED DYING?!?! WHAT AM I THINKING?!?!? Then I hit myself in the head... Sorry for the language again... It went from funny, to sad. I'm sorry about that, I think in the next chapter I'll make it happy again. Will Keelah ever come back? You decide! **VOTE!** XD **_REVIEW!!!! _**Please?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Well... Keelah ran away, and almost all of you guys say that she shouldn't come back. What happened to her? Well, you'll see... So, you'll see if she comes back or not. I'm drawing pics of everybody, so I'll post the links here, on Fanfiction, but on DeviantART, you could just go to me gallery... hehe ;p Oh, and yes, I know that Al's supposed to be 13 in Shambala, but I changed it a little because this is a fanfic.

**FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA**

Edward woke up the next morning on a very strange pillow that was moving. He opened his eyes and looked up. Winry's chin was a few centimeters above him. His eyes widened and he almost screamed.

"OHHH MY GOD!!" He said loudly, but of course, Winry didn't even stirr. He lifted his head, looked around, and then lifted his body from the bed and headed downstairs. He stretched as he walked down the 13 stairs. _'Wow, that was the best night of sleeping that I've EVER had... it's been a long time since I slept THAT good...'_ He thought. He was suprised that Al wasn't awake yet. He looked in the fridge, scratching his head, and it was jammed packed, filled to the brim with food. So filled, that he was almost crushed by falling food items.

_'Granny must've come back with groceries __**late**__ last night or something...'_ He thought, pulling out some food to make breakfast for himself and the others. He grabbed bacon, ham, pancake mix, cereal, eggs, and he nearly gagged when he pulled out the milk carton. He also grabbed some pans to make scrambled eggs, sunny-side up eggs, bacon, deviled eggs, smoked ham, and cereal with milk in it. He make some pancakes and waffles with syrup on the side. He went back to the fridge and pulled out some orange juice, grape juice, white cran-peach, and lemonade. He went to the cabnet and pulled out 5 glasses.

He was really tired when he finished, but somehow got the strength to get up and wake everyone for breakfast. He stopped in mid step after he had waken everyone up. _'No way. Did I just make breakfast for everyone?! And I did it without Alchemy?!'_ He slapped his forehead. "Man, I must be out of it this morning." He mumbled to himself after slapping his cheek, and after freaking out about not using Alchemy like a smart idiot.

Al turned the corner, with Winry, Granny, Myrai following, and their eyes almost literally popped out of their heads. They couldn't believe that all this food was made. Ed walked down the stairs, still a little upset. "Who made all of this?" Winry asked, awed. "That would be me... _and_ I did it _without_ Alchemy!" Ed exclaimed, very proud of himself. "Everyone, _sit_, _eat_!" He commanded.

They all ate, commenting on how they never knew Ed was such a good cook.

"Wow Ed, this is _delicious_! I would've _never_ guessed that you were this good!" Winry exclaimed, stuffing her face, and piling things on her plate. Ed took this as a compliment and simply nodded, even though he knew she was kind of insulting him without knowing.

"Squirt, you really outdid yourself this time!" Pinako said, putting some bacon on her plate. Al was commenting on how he _always_ knew how good was. Myrai was beaming happily, food stuck in her teeth. Ed was suddenly hungry, so he grabbed about three plates worth of food. Everyone stopped and stared at him with their left eyes squinted and their right eyes really wide open.

"What?!" He asked them, looking sideways at them with a suprised look on his face, "I'm really hungry! _okay_?!" He grabbed some ham with his fork and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Oh...kay...?" They all said simultaniously, then got back to eating and talking. Myrai had her dark, curly black hair in a pony tail, and Al was playing with it, swishing it back and forth, just... playing. Myrai seemed to not care, just kept smiling. Ed looked at them. He sighed and remembered Keelah, her hair flowing in the wind, her laugh, her smile... He caught himself daydreaming and then slapped himself. He realized that everyone was watching, and scratched the back of his head.

"Uhh... My... cheek itched? Oh yes, my cheeck itched so I had to hit it to stop." He chuckled nervously.

"Riiight..." Al looked at him, then continued playing with Myrai's hair. "Swish, swish, swishy swish..." He sang happily. Winry came up and put a Band-Aid on Ed's cheek. "You were bleeding." She told him, then kissed the Band-Aid. Ed shaded about 5 shades of red in half a second. Winry giggled. "Why do you look so red Ed? Hehe, that's funny, red Ed... haha..." She trailed off, hugging him. "Uhhh... I was choking. But I'm all right now!" He patted Winry's shoulder. "I love you." He whispered into her ear.

Winry was suprised. Ed usually didn't act like that, but she whispered back, "I love you too!" She giggled. Ed's hair was tickleing her cheek and the side of her neck. She brushed it aside, it was in Ed's face too. She then turned away and got some more eggs.

Ed watched her get eggs, then got up. He was going on a walk, he told everyone. He got his coat, the one he got from Germany on the other side of the Gate, and went out the door, hands in pockets. On his walk he thought of all the people in Germany who he hadn't thought of in a long long while. He wondered if Noah was okay, and if everyone was safe from war and things. He thought of Alphonse Heiderich, his friend. He guessed that Hughes finally declared his love for Gracia and they got married or something. He also thought of that horrible wench Erkhart. He was glad that she was dead. He hoped that Fritz Lang was making wonderful motion pictures.

He found himself at the top of a hill, with a burnt, dead tree and some rubble of a building. Edward squinted at it, as though trying to make something of it. _'They still haven't moved all this crap out of the way?'_ He thought to himself. Suddenly the rubble started shifting a bit. Ed squinted harder and leaned foreward a little bit. Soon, the pile was moving. Then, a figure popped out of the pile and lunged toward Ed.

The figure was heading towards Ed, but Ed moved out of the way. Soon, he reconized the figure. There was an Oroborous tattoo on its forehead. _'A HOMUNCULUS?! What the...?'_ He dodged its attack before it slinked into the shadow of the tree. "Who are you!? There aren't supposed to be anymore Homunculi here! They're all gone!" '_Wait. There was Lust, Wrath, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, Envy, and suposedly Pride, who was the Fuher. Who is this?!?'_ He edged his way around the tree to get a good look of this 'homunculus.'

His long coat kept snagging against the rough bark, but he didn't care. He took it off swiftly and quietly. He clenched his teeth, a bead of sweat making its way down his face. He kicked off the tree to get a good pace, turned around the tree, and looked at the homunculus. He was a little boy, with light brown hair, dark green eyes, and a round face. Ed felt like his heart skipped a beat. The boy looked like Keelah.

_"What happened?" He asked._

_"Well, I... I... uh... I know it's wrong, but I... I transmuted my... my little brother." _

He suddenly remembered that conversation so long ago. His eyes widened as he looked him over again. _'Homunculi take the form of who they were ment to be...'_ He thought. He saw that the boy was crying. Ed walked over to the crouched little boy and kneeled next to him. "Do you have any memories of your past? Any at all?" Ed questioned him.

"N-no!!" The boy sobbed louder. He was starting to shake all over. Ed looked at the little boy, and felt sorry for him. "Hey, hey don't cry. None of that... Jeez." Ed rolled his eyes, made a face, all the while picking him up, and caried him to the house. When he got in the door, Winry looked over from the couch, got up and ran to him. "Hey! Who's that? Are they hurt? What's his name?" She questioned him, as they set him down on the sofa.

"I really don't know Winry, but my theory is that this boy, he might be the homunculus of Keelah's-" His eye twiched the slightest bit at the metion of her name, "-little brother. So, I should set out to find Keelah, and tell her that he is here with us. I just hope that she doesn't try to kill me at the slightest glance of me..." He tralied off, thinking of the horrible things she would do to him.

**!FMA!FMA!FMA!FMA!FMA!FMA!FMA!**

Keelah sneezed, and wiped her nose. "Eww... Am I catching a cold? I hope not," She straghtened up, and continued walking. Lior was a bustling town, and she was amazed at how these people rebuilt their lives so quickly. She walked and walked until she came to a little corner bar and ordered a drink of soda.

"What's a little girl like you doing way out here in the middle of nowhere?" The bartender asked her. He was polishing glasses, then paused to look at his watch. "Op! Time for the daily show." He reached over and turned a few knobs on the radio station that was sitting on a high counter. The station sounded fuzzy at first, then he adjusted the attennas on top. The voice sounded crystal clear.

_"Hello bustling people of Lior! It's time for your favorite show, 'Lior's News!' So today, we have here a girl named Rose. Tell us Rose, how do you think Lior is rebuilding itself after that attack a few years ago, and then that earthquake?"_

_"Oh, I think the work is doing great here! Especially Warren's help at the corner bar! Thanks for the free drinks Warren!"_

Warren the bartender blushed. "I do whatever I can to help the community..."

Rose continued,_ "But, it will take a while for everyone to feel safe again. They think the military is going to betray us again. It will take some time."_

_"That's fantastic news! I hope everyone will learn to trust the military. That's all for Lior's News today! I'm Leah Susmi, see you tomorrow!"_ The station went fuzzy again.

"That's quite a show you have there." Keelah commented. _'It's such a bore!! Ugh, these people have no lives. But, then again, anything would make them happy after those blows to the city. Also with that Cornello guy that they had before. Sheesh...'_ "Tch." She scoffed.

"You never answered my question. What's a girl like you doing out here?" Warren asked again. Keelah looked up at him, and sighed.

"I ran away to find somewhere special, where no one will lie or cheat, or do anything to hurt me. But I found out that place just doesn't exist. I also wanted to be a pretty princess, and move to where those Mean Girls would never hurt me ever again, and I would live in a big castle with ponies and rainbows, and elves, but that place doesn't exist either," Keelah ranted sarcastically, and looked back down to her glass, playing with her straw in the Pepsi that she had. She drank it all up, thanked Warren for the drink, and walked off, hands in her red long trenchcoat that she stole from Ed. It was the only thing that connected her to him now.

Keelah walked down the wide alleyway, trying to find a hotel to stay at, it was getting pretty late, and she thought she found a shortcut. _'Hmm... I wonder where this leads...'_ She looked at it, then turned the right corner, and started down the narrow alley. She heard a noise.

"Who's there?" She called. No answer came form the darkness of twilight hour. She shivered in her coat. That place gave her the creeps. She heard another noise again. She looked around wildly, but nothing was there. Suddenly, a figure of a person came from a shadow.

"It's not safe to be out here all alone little girl," Said a scratchy male voice. "You should be inside with your mommy and daddy." He crept up behind her, ready to strike, but Keelah whipped around, and kicked him in the face.

"You're the one who should be indoors." She remarked. She saw a scrawny little man, with a crooked nose, beady eyes, and scale-like skin. He was a chimera. Keelah stepped back, "Who- what are you? You look like a lizard!" She made a disgusted face at him. "Ew," She commented.

The chimera glared at her, rubbing his blood stained nose. "Hey, you broke my nose! Bad move, little girl. Now you're going to pay!" He screamed, lunging at her.

"Heh." Keelah smacked him in the face again, but with her fist.

"HEY! You're not nice!" The lizard yelled. He got up and brushed himself off. "You should be screaming like, 'Ah! A chimera! Oh no!' or, 'Ack! Don't hurt me!' But no! You have to be all 'Ooh look at me! I'm not scared of you! I have to go kicking it in the face!' Sheesh, you are strange, little short girl."

Keelah's ears twitched at the word little, then ran over and beat the guy up.

**FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA**

A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the late update, I've been busy, and writer's block is terrible. I'll have the FMA characters respond to your reviews on the next chapter! Whee! So ask any question you want. Also, sorry for the short chapter.

Hinata645

Hey, here's the link to the pic I drew.

Oh, whoops, I guess I haven't posted that either...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

So, now we know that Ed went off to find Keelah, and she's in Lior. So now! ON WITH THE CHAPTER!! (Sorry for the late update too, I've been soo busy.)

**FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA**

Keelah woke up, the sun stabbing her eyes with lasers of light, and yawned. She didn't want to get up, but she had to. Ed might find her. After about ten minutes of just laying there, she sat up, and rubbed her eyes. She was still tired from beating up that chimera guy. She stood up, made the bed, and put on her clothes.

She went down to the lobby of the famous Lior hotel, and payed for the stay. She thanked the woman at the counter and left. Keelah exited the building and continued along the stone road. She stuffed her hands in her pockets, and kept her head down low. She heard a familiar voice, who was it? The voice continued talking, and Keelah looked around. That voice was calling her name.

"Keelah! Keelah! Hey! Don't you look away! Hey!" A female voice barked at her. Keelah thought it sounded alot like Lisa, her best friend from the academy.

"Yo! Home skillet biskit eatah! Homie G gangster cracker person! Yeah! I'm talking to you!" Lisa screamed at Keelah, and other people stared. "I'm not talking to you," She told some staring kid.

"Lisa!! I've missed you! How have you been?" Keelah asked as she embraced her friend. They exchanged smiles. "Lisa, I see you've become a general! You've really advanced."

"I've missed you too! Well, these stars don't mean anything. I just want to be good at my job so I can get promoted and help this country." Lisa replied. She popped her knuckles and neck. "So how have you been? Tell me everything." She asked, sitting on a bench. She patted it, signaling Keelah to go and sit with her.

"Well, it's a little much. I've met the Fullmetal Alchemist finally! I stayed his place a while and..." Keelah started, but couldn't finish, the memories kept flooding back to her. She sniffed, "Sorry, I've just been through some stuff." She smiled. "Ah! It's okay, I'm fine!" Then she continued to tell Lisa about her journeys and how she met some amazing people.

"Wow. How could he do that to you...? He's such a jerk!" She said angrily, and stood up, fists clenched. "Next time I see him, oh baby, he's gunna get it. I swear."

"No! Don't do that! It'll only make it worse," Keelah told Lisa, standing up and holding Lisa's clenched hands down. "Actually, I think that I'm ready to see him, but not go crawling back. I have a feeling that he's looking for me somewhere." She looked up into the white puffy clouds and smiled, thinking of him.

The sky suddenly turned dark. A horrible chill filled the air. The ground started shaking.

"What's happening?!" Keelah yelled, trying to keep her balance, ready for an attack. The center of Lior turned a deep purple. An alchemy circle appeared around the middle, not looking like the one the last time.

Lisa's eyes widened, and let out a blood curdling scream. "No! Not again!" She dropped to the ground, holding her head. Black markings appeared all over her body. Her red hair turned to a bright white. Her blue eyes got very small, and she looked up to the sky. Keelah kneeled next to her friend, holding Lisa in her arms.

Around them, people started panicing, running around, flailing their arms in the air. Mothers grabbed their children. People were running into buildings, heading towards the new basements. Some other people were acting as Lisa, screaming and falling to the ground, with the same markings and their hair changing.

Lisa strained her eyes to look at Keelah, tears in them as well as Keelah's, and whispered to her. "Keelah, I'm sorry. I have to leave now. I'll see you soon though, don't worry." As she finished her sentence, her eyes squeezed tight and her chest rose to the sky, lifting her up. The five other people did the same.

**!FMA!FMA!FMA!FMA!FMA!FMA!FMA!**

Ed sneezed. "Ew," He commented as he wiped his nose. He was on the road again, heading towards wherever his instincts told him to go. He arrived at the city limits of Lior. He headed towards the center, amazed at how much it had changed since he had last been there. He looked around, all the people smiling. Then, all of a sudden, the sky turned very dark, and the ground shook. Ed shivered in his coat, trying to keep his balance.

He heard horrible screams, and saw people changing. He didn't care about the others, just the ones who were transforming. He ran over to one, a man about in his early twenties. Ed looked around, trying to look for the others. He gaze stopped on one. His heart skipped a beat. Keelah.

"Keelah!" He screamed. He sprinted as fast as he could, trying to reach her. He saw her holding a girl about their own age, and crying out her name. "Keelah!" He said, touching her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" She cried, hitting his arm. She turned to look at the person who had touched her. "Edward? What's happening?" She asked, turning to Lisa again, who was up in the sky.

"I don't know! This is strange!" He stated the obvious. Lisa started rising at a faster pace. _'Lord knows what might happen if they get to high in the sky!'_ He thought. "Keelah! We have to stop them from rising! Transmute something!" He fratically clapped his hands, making a large stone hand that tried to stop some of them from moving. Keelah did the same, but Lisa and the others had a barrier around them. The rocks desentigrated.

"Chyack mulahn. Teesh geen sim bolahn." Lisa murmered in an unusual language. Her hands sprung up out to the sides, her now white hair swirling around her face; it had fallen out of the ponytail it had been in. The other five held their hands out also. They all started to chant.

"Chahng zshayng. Meepolayng. Mulaka seep tezbogh." As they chanted, their eye sockets glowed electric green, and their skin turned Ishbalan dark. Electric green markings covered their skin as well. Then, in the middle of their circle, a bright peircing light shined, like a star. It was almost blinding. The ball of light got bigger, and then it started hurling towards the alchemy circle down below, with devastating speed. Ed and Keelah could only just try to protect their eyes while staring in amazment. There was nothing they could do.

The light made contact.

**FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA**

A/N: Hello all! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I know this chapter is short, but I couldn't wait until it was a good length to post! I was very excited. I also need some time to think out my plan. So far, this whole thing has been off of the top of my head. Kinda scary right? Reviews are nice!

Hinata645


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Alright, so sorry I've been missing in action for quite a while, I'm not even going to say "I've been busy" or something of the like. Because it's not the truth. So, the reason I've been gone is because I've been a little lazy and not wanting to update this story. I'm going more for the oneshots. So this will probably be the second to last page of this story.

I also want to thank the bands Panic! At The Disco and My Chemical Romance. Oh, Muse as well. Their songs inspired me to write again. I just fixed my computer (the sound was out) and I get to listen to them again. I just wanted to say thanks. )

This chapter will be written in someone's point of view, see if you can try and figure out who it is before the end. Kind of obvious towards the middle though…

OH! One more thing. No longer will you see spelling mistakes. I have finally gotten Microsoft equipment and so this is a very good thing. I have the 2007 model. How exciting!!

**FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA**

The past incident is all a blur. I just remember waking up in a big white room with tiles on the ceiling. A blurry figure rose above my field of vision; I blinked a couple of times while rubbing them, to clear the picture. A boy was the result. He looked at me with concerned, golden eyes. I stared back, my blue eyes full of wonder probably.

Who is this boy? I asked myself. He didn't look familiar to me at all. So why was he with me in this big empty room? I looked around, trying to sit up. At my slightest movement, the boy was by my side.

"Don't get up, you're not fully healed yet," He told me, grabbing my arm. His arm felt strange, like it wasn't real at all. He settled me back down into the bed. "You're at the hospital," He said, sitting in the chair beside the bed.

I felt confused. "Why? Did something happen?" I asked, searching his eyes for clues. I suddenly felt a massive sharp pain flow through my body. I gasped in pain, my muscles going stiff. I held up my hands. What looked like once beautiful hands, were looking like they had been mangled. I flexed them. No pain came. Good, not broken. I put my right hand to my head; there were bandages there in place of the hair I should have been feeling. I looked at the boy.

"We were in an accident," He said, his eyes looking sad, looking down to the spotted tile floor. Accident? There was an accident? With me in it? Surely I would've remembered it. I looked down to my lap.

"It was terrible. A bomb went off in a building and we were inside. I went to go inside for a place to sit down, and you were the one who noticed the bomb. You came inside to get me, and pushed me out of the way of the crumbling wall…" He continued; putting his face in his hand, choking back the tears that wanted to run.

I had saved someone? Good going me! But, unfortunately I apparently didn't fare so well. I looked back at him, reaching out my left hand and putting it on his shoulder. I spoke softly. "Hey, it's okay. At least we're alive, right? I mean, alive is a good thing."

But he didn't seem to think so. "Because of me, you got seriously injured! You could have-"

I stopped him. "Ah, I'm just banged up, that's all," I smiled. "But it's much better than being dead, that's for sure," That time it seemed to convince him; he smiled back. My eyes lingered on his, and then started to take in what he actually looked like.

He had long blonde hair, which would've looked really nice, except for the fact that it looked like a rat's nest. It was in a plait, which was also raggedy and dirty. He had on what used to be white gloves, but was stained red, brown and black. It was probably dirt, soot, and what looked like my blood most likely. He had on a red trench coat, but was very scratched and had holes that were frayed. Under that were a black jacket and a black tank-top. They were both covered in dust and dirt. His face was also scratched and dirty. He looked tired and had some bags under what would be beautiful golden eyes. They looked sad as well, like he had lost a loved one. He sighed.

"Why are you here?" I questioned him, though I probably already knew the answer that was coming. He looked at me for a while, like he was remembering something. He smiled sadly, and then turned to look out the wide window that was in front of us.

We sat like that for a while, him staring at the window, and I, facing back to my lap, until he finally sighed again, then spoke. "I wanted to make sure you were safe, and also I have a broken finger," He held it up for me to see; "I also have to tell you something." He added, twiddling his thumbs.

Unfortunately for me, I wasn't able to hear what he was going to tell me, as I felt odd, concentrating on the oddness in my chest. Suddenly my eyes grew very wide, and I started shaking violently. I think I was having a seizure and cardiac arrest at once. The boy (who didn't tell me his name) jumped up and started yelling for a nurse, while pressing the code blue button by my bed. His eyes told me everything, because I wasn't really paying attention, I was out of my mind, he was afraid for me, not because I was just some person having serious harm being done, but because I was someone to him. Someone important.

The nurses and doctors ran in, taking my bed and lifting me onto a gurney and wheeling me out, all the while the boy running beside us to the ER. They were mouthing things, but I couldn't hear them, let alone read their lips, since I was falling into unconsciousness. Things were growing dark, but the boy was still mouthing things to me. I just looked at him, and then let the darkness envelope me into its embrace.

**!FMA!FMA!FMA!FMA!FMA!FMA!FMA!**

There were flashes of purple light everywhere. People were screaming, but I couldn't tell what about. I looked about me, something caught my eye; a blinding, white, and spherical of light was rushing towards the purple light. I covered my eyes, and ran forward. I clapped my hands together, and slapped them on the ground. I heard some distinct yelling, but I ignored it as I was determined to keep that sphere from reaching the ground.

A pillar of rocks formed, reaching up to touch the speeding ball of death, to cover it, but that was hardly enough to stop it. It just pushed on down, as if it was just a little breeze of wind. I gazed in awe, but then my face hardened, ready to take it on.

A few other alchemists ran over, drawing their circles, and we all shot our rock missiles it, then finally resulting in making a hoop around it, then shot some pillars of rock out from all directions, trying to stop it. It did slow down, quite a bit actually, giving us time to converge and discuss on what to do to stop it from touching the ominous purple array just below it. We all argued, but one voice stood out about the rest. A boy with golden locks stepped forward towards the array and examined it. He scrunched his eyebrows, as though he was recognizing it. He stooped down at a particular spot, and his eyes widened in shock. He motioned me over, and I gasped in shock when I saw the symbol.

It was an oroborous.

It was right on the edge of the circle, so tiny, you couldn't even see it unless you were looking right at it. Right next to it were the names of all the homunculi that were in the organization and were probably used in the circle. It was meant to take out the whole country, including some other countries like Ishbal, who was right next to us as well.

As we alchemists were engaged in our own studies, and boy and I at the circle, the rest just arguing about what to do, we didn't notice that the sphere was growing stronger and was pushing down onto the pillars. One of them broke, as I was walking to the group, and was falling towards the boy. I ran and pushed him out of the way. I landed on the ground-

My eyes snapped open, my chest heaving up and down, and I was sweating like I was doing intense work. My eyes shifted around, taking in my surroundings. I was in the ER, and I relaxed, my muscles were hurting from being so tense. I closed my eyes, trying to remember what was going on in my dream. All I remembered was flashes of purple light. That was about it. I ached all over, my head pounding painfully. I moaned, to let someone know I was awake; it appeared there was no one with me.

A nurse came in, and greeted me warmly. "Hello! How are you feeling now? That was some scary situation you put us and your friend in," She remarked. She checked my heart monitor, and brain activity. I turned to look at her.

"How long have I been out?" I asked my voice raspy. I wondered where that boy was; weird to say, I missed him.

"Oh, you haven't been out long, just about two days. You really gave us a scare, it seems the clot that was keeping your brain from bleeding out had dislodged and got stuck somewhere else, giving you shock that sent you into a cardiac arrest and a seizure. We had some difficulty getting you tied down to restart your heart after you had stopped shaking," She said, looking at the charts at the end of my bed. She looked up at my eyes, then commented "Don't worry, that young man will be back, he just went out for some fresh air. Before when you were asleep for about two days, he came back just about every two hours," She smiled.

I sighed in relief, though I don't know why. "Thank you. I feel better just knowing that," I said, putting my hand on my right leg. When I didn't feel it, I patted it. It was made of metal. I pulled back the covers and just stared at the metal that was in place of my leg. I heard a knock on the door; I turned and it was the boy again, but he was clean this time. He looked happy at the sight of my being awake; he came in and smiled at me.

"So I see you're awake. That's a relief," He said, sitting down in the chair opposite from my head. "How're you feeling?" He asked me, concern slipping into his voice and eyes again.

"I feel fine," I said, looking at him straight in the eyes. Then I remembered, "Didn't you have something to tell me before I had that little incident?" I asked him, curious to what he was going to say.

He looked at me, confused, and then he remembered. "Oh that's right…" He started. He looked down at his fists, which were curled into balls on his thighs. He closed his eyes, appearing to be gathering his thoughts, as his eyebrows were scrunched again, but I could see some tears just behind the lashes.

He looked at me, eye to eye, but before he could speak, I asked, "Who are you?" That seemed to trigger it. The tears started to flow, but he didn't seem to be bothered by it.

"I am Edward Elric. Do you remember who you are?" He asked me, his face stone hard with seriousness.

I sniffed at his question, it was so silly. "Of course I do, it's…" I tried to think of a name, but none came to mind. My eyes became dry and stinging, I was surprised. Who am I? "Oh, my God. I don't have a name. I don't remember anything at all!" I said loudly, the words sinking in.

Edward just shook his head. "Of course. They said you wouldn't have any memories," He paused, then continued, "We weren't really in a bombing. We are State Alchemists. There was an incident in Lior, and I went to investigate it. The Homunculi had been behind it, they were trying to blow up Amestris and 

Ishbal with special people used as the keys. We tried to stop it, using pillars of stone, but one crumbled and almost hit me, but you pushed me out of the way," He paused again, his voice cracking from the tears at the end, but continued. I on the other hand, was listening with great intensity. "I should have died, but you… you saved me. You should have died, but you didn't. A big slab of rock landed on you, breaking most of your bones, except your ribs, your auto-mail, back, and your neck. Another rock, smaller, but still very heavy, took off your scalp, and another one hit you in the memory compound part of your head. The doctors said you would lose your memory, but I didn't know it would be to this extent.

You used to have a little brother, but he died and so you tried to bring him back to life, resulting in your auto-mail leg. We… We used to be together, you and me, but…something bad happened, and you ran away. I came looking for you, and we were in Lior when it all happened," He said, his eyes glowing with anger and sadness.

I motioned for him to come over. He got up and hesitantly walked over to my side. I put a hand on his cheek, very lightly. "Just tell me one thing. Just one, I'm starting to fall into unconsciousness again," I whispered, the darkness creeping along the edges of my vision, just waiting for me to drop my guard.

"Yes?" He whispered. "What is it?" He put his left hand over my hand, holding it very gently.

"Just tell me what my name is… Just once. I want to know," I pleaded silently, my lips showing a weak smile, the darkness creeping closer over my eyes.

He leaned down and brushed the hair away from my face. His angel soft lips brushed my cheek and ear as he whispered very softly. The darkness was almost taking over.

"Keelah."

**FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA**

A/N: Hey guys! It's been so long since I updated, but did you get the answer right? This is kinda my first time using first person view on a story. Hope it wasn't too bad or boring for you!

Now, there might be one more chapter before this is finished. I promise I'll get right on it. ) Then I'll just probably stick to one-shots for a while.

Keep Writin' and Readin'!

Hinata645


End file.
